The present invention relates to an enclosing and sealing apparatus for enclosing a content, such as a letter being triple-folded, into a western type envelope, and more particularly relates to an enclosing and sealing apparatus which is reduced in size and is suitable for desk-top use in offices, and wherein a western type envelope of, for example, 10 inches width, is enclosed with a letter and thereafter sealed by wetting the gummed portion on the flap with water and adhering the flap thereon.
In a conventional envelope enclosing and sealing apparatus, an envelope is conveyed in a carriage path which is parallel to the fold of the flap thereof, and on that way, is pasted on its flap and then moved off said carriage path into a direction perpendicular thereto by means of a roller having a rotary shaft in parallel with the fold of the flap. In this step, the flap is folded outside in and applied to seal the opening portion. (For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 21840/1986.)
In thus constructed conventional envelope enclosing and sealing apparatus, an envelope is conveyed in a direction parallel to the fold of the flap thereof, then pasted and thereafter moved off in a direction perpendicular to the fold of the flap of the envelope, so that the conveyance of the envelope requires a large area in a plane of projection. For this reason, the conventional apparatus has a drawback that the apparatus becomes large.